Wandmaker
by sleepers4u
Summary: A chance meeting, a small action, and a question can change the whole world. like a sweep of a butterfly wing can cause a storm to appear. for one small boy, his question will change the lives of everyone.
1. A question

**I do not own Harry Potter, if I did. The ending of D.H would be soo, so utterly different. Please read and review, thank you.**

…

Chapter 1: A question

There are many things that can change the fate of the world. From a small action to a question. Those things are like butterfly wings shutter that flow like graceful wind. One small act, one small thing can change so much. That includes one small boy and the question that will change the lives of many forever.

...

Harry potter was a small boy for his age. With unruly black hair and large round spectacles on his face. Thin and tiny, he believe that he is unremarkable with the only exception was his scar. A _single_ lightning bolt shape scar on his forehead. That being said; another remarkable thing was that he was a wizard. Not just any wizard but the _**Boy-who-live**_. He had defeated a powerful dark wizard by the name of _**voldemort**_**.** Yet, he did not know all of that until yesterday. When his new friend has shown up and gives a letter. This letter was a letter of acceptance to a magical school call _Hogwarts_.

He and his friend Hagrid have gone into the magical entrance into Daigon Alley. An alley fills with magical shops and stores. They went to the bank first to get some money for Harry to buy his school supplies. The bank was run by _goblins_. They went into a trust fund that was made for Harry to buy Hogwarts supplies. He cannot fully inherit his vault until he come of age at seventeen. After the bank they went to go get robes for harry to wear during his time at Hogwarts.

They went into a shop call _**Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**_. There he met another boy that was get robes for Hogwarts as well. They exchange a few words and the other boy left. Harry didn't like the boy and his insult about Hagrid but he also relearn that he didn't know much about the magical world. Then they headed to a shop to get harry wand. They had entered a shop call _**Ollivanders Wand Shop, makers of fine wands since 382 B.C**_**.** Harry have learn a little about his parents and their wands and as well as Hagrids wand too. He had try many wands until they have finally found a wand for harry. It was a wand nine inches of height made with holly wood with a phoenix feather core. Then harry did _something_, something that he believe the _Dursley_ have beaten out of; he ask a question.

And this, this is where our story _truly_ begins.

...

"Mister Ollivander, what are wands?" Harry asks shyly.

Earlier, he was fascinated with his wand. How could a piece of wood of a certain length do many of those wonderful things? That can channel spells and hurl hex and curses. That can turn people into toads and make then invisible. These little pieces of wood that came from many different type of trees. Cores that came from many different type of magical animals and that can match many people. He didn't know what to think, so he asks a question.

Ollivander was murmuring to himself, then he stop. He turns his head and stare at Harry and said. "What?"

"I-I ask 'what are wands?' s-sir." Harry stammer out.

Ollivander stare at him and begin to chuckle. That chuckle turns to a full blown laughter.

"W-what are w-wands?" Ollivander hiccup out.

"S-sorry d-didn't mean to of-"Harry said as he tries to apologize.

"N-no, no, no need to apologize Harry." Ollivander said. "It's just been a long time since someone asks me of that." Ollivander explain.

"You see wands are not merely just wood that have something stuck inside of them. Wands are channels. They are a connection from us to the world." He explains.

"They are extinctions of our selves. Like an arm or a leg. They vary from person to person, given different qualities to each wand. Making each and every wand unique just like an individual." He further explains.

"Harry, did you feel a strange tingle when you enter my shop?" Ollivander ask Harry.

"Y-yes sir." Harry answers.

Ollivanders smile and his eyes widen slightly.

"Wonderful." Ollivander whispers.

"Harry, most people never felt that sensation of magic when they enter here. Heck, most people don't even know that was magic." Ollivander told him.

"But you _felt it_ and you _ask_." He said as his eyes glow brightly.

"Magic is _everywhere_ and is in _everything_. It _flows_ like water, it _wisps_ like wind, and it _crackle_ like fire. It is_ life_." Ollivander said with a smile.

"Because it is_ life_ everyone has it."

"B-but if everyone has it, then how come there are people that can't use magic?" Harry said while pondering.

"Ah, well it's quite simple really, they _forget_." Ollivander answers.

With a bewilder look on his face he said. "T-they f-forget?"

"Yes, they forgotten that _magic_ is everywhere and over time they lose that ability to channel magic." Ollivander said. "But so is the British magical community. They are taking magic for granted and slowly forgetting what magic is."

Ollivander sighs.

"Back to wands, every single tree has the potential to become wands and every creature has the potential to give cores." Ollivander said as Harry listen with rep attention.

"I do not simply turn wood into wands, wily, nilly. I do not simply stick stuff into wands to see if it works. I do not simply sell wands that don't match to the person who wants it. I _cannot_ be demand to make golden layer wands incrusted with jewels just because they believe that their blood is special and they should have an important wand to match." Ollivander said as his eyes narrow at the thought of some people like that blond prat, once upon a time.

"I carve wands into their proper size. I place the core that match wand exactly. And I _let _the wand choose its _wizard_ or _witch_. Weather they are pureblood or not." He said to Harry.

"Remember this Harry, though wands are powerful, they do not make the wizard." Ollivander said as Harry stare at him questionly.

"For example; the wand that you have has a brother. That brother wand, wizard did great things, great and_ terrible_ things. And that wand; _that wizard_ give you that scar." Ollivander said as he stares into Harry's eyes.

"_Voldemort_" Harry whispers.

"Yes, Voldemort" Ollivander whispers back.

"You are going to do great things Harry. I know it. Just like that _wizard_. But those great things are decide by you Harry. You don't have to be like _him_, after all you're just Harry Potter, and you can be _anything_." Ollivander said as he look at Harry and his cast down head.

"I can be _anything_." Harry whisper without looking up.

Then with his head turn up and his green eyes fill with convection and said in a strong tone. "I can be _anything_."

Ollivander smile largely and his eyes shone brightly at the words of Harry.

Then suddenly a thought struck him, and did something that will _truly_ change the lives of each other and the people around them, _forever_.

"Harry, would you like to be my apprentice?"

…(end of chapter one)…..


	2. First Assignment

**Do I own Harry Potter? NO. But I wish I do. So please read and review, thank you.**

….

Chapter 2: First Assignment

Once upon a time there lives a boy. A young boy with tangle blond hair and misty gray eyes. He lives in the edge of a large forest. The forest was fill many tall trees and strange and wonderful creatures of all type. The forest was fill with _life_.

He was the youngest of many brothers and sisters. And his family was wonderful; fore they are _wandmakers_.

Their family had made wands for as long as his family remembers. Fore there art is their life. The craft of wands is to craft a connection. To unite ones mana to the world's prana is to become whole. But because there is no such thing as a perfect person, there is no such thing as a perfect wand. For that reason there is no such thing as a perfect connection.

Surely and slowly, his family is consumed. To make a perfect wand; that is their dearest wish.

Slowly, surely they are forgetting why they make wands.

The boy did not understand why what his family is becoming. So he went to the forest to ponder. He walks to the forest and stop.

There, under an ash tree sat a girl. About his age with earthly olive skin, leafy emerald green eyes, and long earthly brown hair.

Her head cast down making an expression of being lost in thought. Then her head ascended and turn.

They were staring at each other. The smile begins to grow on both their faces.

"Hello Garrick." The girl smile a large smile that reach her eyes at him.

"Hello _Yggdrasil_." Garrick answered back with a large smile of his own.

"Please Gar; Call me Yggdra."

…..

Chapter 2: First assignment.

Harry was shock. Shock and bewilder to be exact. The tale that Mister Ollivander spurn was fascinating. That wands are special like a person and they have their own characteristic that make then unique. As well as what makes wizard great are not the wand but the wizard _themselves_. He was glad that he has asked that question as Mister Ollivander explains about his wand. As well as what he can become and that is _anything_.

That's why he wants to become something better. Something that's not _Voldemort_. Then Mister Ollivander did something that surprise him. Mister Ollivander ask him to become his apprentice.

So Harry did something that is most intelligent thing that he can think of at the moment.

"W-wha?"

"I said 'Would you like to be my apprentice?'" Ollivander said as one of his eyebrows rises.

Harry didn't know what to say. At one hand he really likes to know more about wands. But at the other hand he really didn't know much about Mister Ollivander as well as him being a little creepy when he first meets him.

He stood there for a few moments to weighs the pros and the cons. Until suddenly harry made a decision.

"Y-yes I would sir." Harry final said.

Then Ollivander smile at him and said. "Wonderful. Wonderful."

Ollivander pull out a hand and look at Harry. Then Harry look at the hand and then look at Ollivander. Harry pull out his hand and grasp mister Ollivander's hand.

Then Ollivander said. "I, Garrick Ollivander, hereby accept Harry James Potter to be by new apprentice of the art of wand making."

They begin to glow slightly as the wands begin to rattle. Then Harry begin to feel the tingle of magic becoming more powerful.

"I-I, Harry James Potter, h-hereby accept Garrick Ollivander t-to be my new master i-in the art of wand making." Harry said.

"So mote it be." Ollivander whispers.

Then, suddenly everything stops. The room became silent and the rattle stop, but Harry can still fill the tingle of magic, only stronger. Harry turn his head and look around the room then to Ollivander.

Ollivander's large gray moon eyes were shining brightly and his smile was large and warm. "Welcome to the craft."

Harry simply smiles at him.

"Now then, Harry you are officially my apprentice." Ollivander said. "So I'll give you, your first assignment."

Harry nodded his head.

"You are to feel _magic_."

"Feel _magic_?" Harry ask question. "How do you feel magic?"

"Do you want an explanation?" Ollivander ask.

Harry nodded his head vigorously.

"Ah…well, magic is separated into two category. Mana and Prana. **PRANA** is the Sanskrit term for "vital life". It comes from the roots "pra" meaning "to fill" and Latin "plenus" meaning "full". It is seen as one of the five organs of vitality or sensation, as "breath", "speech", "sight", "hearing", and "thought". It is the notion of the vital life sustaining force of all life and vital energy. **Mana** as a Oceanic term for the impersonal force or quality that lives within animals and inanimate objects. It is seen as the 'stuff of which magic is formed' as well as the substance from which souls are made." Ollivander said while blinking.

"Prana is everywhere, in the air, in the earth, and in the water. Prana is what makes magic real in the physical world. Wands connect our Mana to the worlds Prana." Ollivander said to Harry. "Mana is our magical core; all human have mana. We thought the spell with our mind, add power with our hearts, and give effect with our soul."

"Many wizards don't know this, as they just assume that their magical powerful because of their blood." Ollivander shook his head. "But Magic does not discriminate between people."

"Most people think that your Mana level has to do with how more magically powerful." Ollivander said as he sighs.

"Let me ask you of something Harry. Can a low level mana wielder defeat a high level wielder?"Ollivander ask of Harry.

"N-no?" Harry answer hesitantly.

Ollivander smile and shook his head.

"Ah, but they can Harry. It's all up toward your imagination." Said Ollivander as he turns his head to Harry. "They apply their imagination to use their spell ,curses, and Hexes differently as a more mana level wielder would just maul it through. That is why I believe that brains are important."

"Then again… without heart , how will you use your power?" Ollivander said as he held an expression that look far away.

Ollivander shook himself out of his stupor and. "Anyways we're getting off topic."

"Harry you are not allow to do magic since you are underage, but that doesn't mean that you cannot_ learn_ magic." Ollivander smile at Harry.

"Now Harry, I want you to hold your wand and close your eyes." Ollivander gesture at Harry.

Harry did as told.

"Now tell me what do you feel?" Ollivander ask kindly.

At first Harry still feel the same tingle sensation. But gradually he felt something. He felt like he was one with the wand; one with the_ world_.

"I felt it." Harry whisper.

Ollivander almost jump with joy, instead he smiles stunningly at Harry.

"Wonderful Harry, wonderful." Said Ollivander. "You have begun the first step of a _Wandmaker_."

"Know, I want you to do that at every chance you get Harry." Ollivander said to his apprentice.

Then suddenly a jingle can be heard and they turn their head to see who it is. It was Harry friend Hagrid.

"Oi, A'rry it's time to go." Bellow Hagraid.

"just a moment Hagrid." Harry said to his friend.

Hagrid nodded his head and left to wait outside.

"Thank you again master." Harry smile to Ollivander.

"It's all right my apprentice." Ollivander smile back.

"Now I want you to come to my shop ever summer to learn our craft." Ollivander told Harry.

Harry was about to pay for his wand when Ollivander stop him and said. "It's on the house, after all you are my apprentice."

Harry thanked him.

Then Harry walk to the door. As he was about to walk out Ollivander said. "Remember to do your assignment."

Harry nodded and left.

…(end of chapter two.)…


	3. Train ride

**I hope you all know that this guy here, does not own Harry Potter. Meaning that I do not own Harry Potter. But I surely wish that I do. So I ask again my readers, please review and tell me what you think. Thank You!**

….

"Rattle."

"Rattle."

"Rattle. "

Came the sound of a carriage. But not just any carriage. It was the carriage to _Hogwarts_.

This is the first time Garrick left his home.

Garrick was a young boy about the age of eleven. He has messy tangle blond hair with shiny gray moon eyes.

He really didn't want to leave home but his parents insist that he go. So he did.

He sighs and looks and admires his wand. It was an ash wand ten inches, with roc feather core in it.

This was his very first wand. It was the wand wood of his first love.

"Rattle."

"Rattle."

"Rattle."

"Hello is any seats taken here?" said a voice.

Garrick turns his head and saw a girl. The girl was about his age with lovely olive skin, Leafy emerald eyes, and long earthly brown hair.

Garrick shook his head.

The girl nodded.

Then, she sat across Garrick. It was salient for a few seconds until the girl spoke.

"Hi, my name is Elian Evens. What yours?" the girl asks with a smile.

"Garrick Ollivander" Garrick answer with a smile of his own.

….

Chapter3. Train ride.

Harry was excited. When Harry first saw the owl he felt an instant connection to her. The owl was a beautiful white snow owl. Harry decided to name her Hedwig. Harry was very thankful of Hagrid as he was the one who bought Hedwig.

Then they went to buy the rest of Harrys school supplies. Later they went out to a late lunch and Hagrid give him a ticket for the train a platform nine and three quarters. Hagrid left before telling harry how to get to the platform.

…..

It was nearly a month and Harry had been practicing. He did not try to use magic but he did read the books. He read through them over and over again to remember all of them. Harry also practice feeling magic. First he feels his Mana and its level. That was quiet high. Then he use his mana to connect with his wand. That connection help him feel the prana in the air. He felt prana everywhere. He felt the light prana of the wind. He felt the earthly prana of the soil. He heard the singing prana of the flowers. He felt the constant prana of the water that came from the sprinklers. He felt the _life_ all around him.

Mana and prana, the source of all life. With his further searching, he begins to understand a little. That everything was working in union. Like one big machine that have all the parts work perfectly. To the gentle breeze of the warm summer air. To the laughing children running around. Even the Dursley fit the world. That everything has life.

He stays like that the whole day, connected to magic, until it was night and time to sleep. As tomorrow he was to board the train to Hogwarts.

….

His uncle drop him off at the trains station and drive off laughing as they could not find platform nine and three quarters. He walk around looking for the platform and didn't find it. He was so worried that he forgot to think to feel where the source of magic is and even thought of asking a copper to help him. Until he heard a red headed woman talking about _muggles_.

Harry asks her if her family was going to Hogwarts as well. She replied that her family is and that her youngest son will be attending first year. Then she asks if Harry needed help. Harry replied that he does need help crossing into the platform. Then she ask one of her twin boys to show Harry how to get into the platform. When Harry saw it, he was amazed. Then the woman gesture Harry to do it was well. Harry did and at first he felt foolish and thought that he might crash. Harry didn't crash and came through the other side. On the other side was an amazing sight. There was a train fill with students waiting to get to Hogwarts. The twins ask him if he was _Harry Potter_. At first he didn't know what they meant as if they were referring to someone famous, until it struck him that they were talking about him.

"Oh, him." Harry said with a slight annoy tone.

Soon they both introduce themselves to Harry. Harry was really beginning to like them as they have a great sense of hummer. They said their good byes as they boarded separated compartments.

Later another boy came and asks if he can sit here. Harry agrees and the boy sat down across him. They introduce themselves and Harry learns that the boy was Ron Weasly. Ron ask if he was Harry Potter. Harry says that he was. Then Ron asks to see Harrys scar and he did. They talk a little bit about the wizard world and their families. Then Harry told him that he was Ollivanders apprentice.

"Wait, you're saying that you're that old creepy duffer's apprentice?" Ron asks surprisingly.

"Master is a bit creepy I admit, but he taught me a lot." Harry said a slight peeved tone.

"Sorry" Ron apologizes.

Then suddenly a cart came over fill with candy and asks if any of them want some. Harry buy some of everything. Then Harry asks if Ron was wanted to share with him. He was reluctant at first but soon he dove right in. they all forgotten about Harrys apprenticeship. Soon Ron pulls out a rat. Harry had a strange feeling about the rat but he dismisses it. Ron was about to show a spell he learns from one of the twins. Then suddenly the door in their compartment opens. There stood a girl with long bushy brown hair. With earthly brown eyes and slightly larger than average teeth. She asks them if they have seen a toad. The boys shook their head. Then she saw Ron's wand and barge in to see the spell that Ron was about to use. Ron chant some rhymes and turn the rats nose bright yellow.

Harry can feel the mana meeting the wand and combining the mana with the airs prana but something about the rat mess up the spell. He also realizes that the wand that Ron has does not match him as the wand magical core felt different to Ron's mana.

The spell didn't goes as Ron plan. The girl introduces herself and the boys learn that her name is Hermione Granger. She talks very fast and was quiet enthusiastic about the whole magical school thing and that she was the first witch in the family. Ron didn't seem to like her all that much. Then a pale blond boy and two other kids barge in their compartment. Harry had met the blond earlier at the robe shop and he did not like him at all. The blond boy introduces himself as Draco Malfoy and the other two as _Crabbe_and Goyle. They were looking for Harry Potter. Harry said he was the one they were looking for. Draco was surprise that Harry was the boy he meets at the shop. Then Draco offers a hand of friendship to Harry. Harry of course, refuses as Draco made a rude comment to both Ron and Hermione presences to Harry. Draco stiffens and tells Harry that he will regret it later. Then both him and his two companions left. Soon Ron and Hermione got into an argument and left. It was salient for a few second then Ron broke the ice and they begin to talk again. They talk until the train arrives at Hogwarts.

(End of chapter three.) .

_A/N: so tell me what you like to read next in my list of Harry Potter stories. So pick one that is the best let me know so that I can write it._

_CurseBreaker: Harry learns about the vaults and the many runes on them. The goblin learns about Harry sensitivity towards magic. So they recommended that Harry should be apprentice to their top curse breaker, Bill Weasly. Who had recently returned from Egypt. A turning point towards Harry's fate into that of a CurseBreaker._

_DragonTamer: A chance meeting with Charlie Weasly at Daigon Alley leads Harry to learn about dragons. Which have gotten Harry's interest. So Hagrid ask if Harry can be apprentice to Charlie and Charlie agreed. A turn on Harry's crossroad toward the path of a DragonTamer._

_CharmCaster: It was not the large half giant Hagrid that pick up Harry that faithful night, but one small professor Flickwick. Harry learns about charms and that his mother loves charms as well. Thus Harrys interest at charms and their implications. Leading to a path of a CharmCaster._

_Transfigurer: When Harry first gotten his letter, a thought struck him. What if the Dursley take the letter? So Harry hid it. He later reads the letter in disproof, yet he does not want to give up hope. So he wrote a letter. A day later, one angry professor Mcgonagall shows up. From her, Harry learns about his parents and his father's talent in transfiguration. Thus, Harry's path of a Transfigurer._

_Alchemist: Before Harry can enter the bank the first time, he bump into someone. That someone was one Nicolas Flamel. Recently informing the bank about something important came out and bumps into Harry. They both introduce themselves and Harry asks about alchemists. Nicolas explains a few things about alchemists and Harry listens attentively to him. Nicolas was happy about Harry's attitude and thought that Harry would make a great apprentice, so he ask Harry if he would like to be his apprentice. Harry agreed. Therefore; making a different path as Harry become an Alchemist._

_Thank you for reading these and tell me your favorite._


	4. Meetings

**JKR owns Harry Potter, which I have no claim over. And I thank god that it was nothing like Twilight. But the ending…sighs….I just don't know what to do. So please read and review! Thank You!**

…

Chapter4. Meeting

In land far, far away, stood a large castle and around the castle is just an equally large forest. That forest was filling with many wonderful creatures, both beautiful and terrible alike. But on the edge of the forest lay an ash tree. Under the ash tree sat a girl. The girl was name Elian Evans and she had wonderful olive skin, bright leafy emerald eyes, and long earthly brown hair. Resting on her lap was a boy. With wild tangle blond hair, tan skin and shining gray moon eyes. The boy was Garrick Ollivander. They were twelve going thirteen.

They were basking in the warm glow of the sun with their eyes close. Then Elian begins to sing. A light and lovely tune which make Garrick's smile grew larger. Elian was voice was like that of the world, beautiful and strong.

The song ended and with one eye open Garrick asks. "Can you sing again?"

"Of course" Elian replied with a smile.

Garrick closes his eye and Elian begins to sing again.

….

Ollivander smile lovely.

He was making a new wand. He closes his eyes and begins to hear the familiar song from a girl long, long ago. He opens his eyes again felt magic move his hand. He picks up a simply carving knife.

The magic in the wood was singing loudly.

_'Such an impatient wood'_ He thought.

Ollivander chuckle and begin to carve the wood slowly and patiently with strong and steady hands. He smile as the wood become a wand.

He caresses the unfinished wand with a single finger. Tracing every line of the smooth surface with a smile on his face.

He threw his head back in laughter as the song was sang in an annoy tone. He regains his composer and the song tune down its annoyance at the wand maker.

He walks to a table with many different type of cores lay down. He perks his ears to listen to the song as his hand hover on top of the cores. The song grew louder and louder as he came near to the wand correct core. His hand stop at a strand of unicorn hair, as the song was loudest to the hair. He picks up the hair and rubs the hair between two fingers in remembrance. He remembers asking a beautiful filly for this strand of hair and with her consent, and then he gentle plucks it out. Then her fowl head-butted him out nowhere. He was sore for days.

He chuckle at the memory.

Then he places the hair inside the wand and allows the magic to infuse them together. He held the wand up and admires it. He closes his eyes and listens to the voice of a girl long, long ago fade way.

The music was gone but for the wand it didn't end. For the wand, the music didn't fade away. It _changes_. The wand has its own song now and is merely waiting for some to sing with it. Waiting for the one to hears it music and sing their song together.

Ollivander smile as the wand sing quietly and place it in a box.

He places the box next to another wand that sing in harmony with the box in his hand. He slides it in and turns around to admire his shelves fill with wands that all sang different songs but all in chaotic harmony. All waiting for that special wizard or witch to sing their joyous song together.

He stood there admiring his shop. Then he heard a floosh. He turns and headed to the room that contain his floo network.

He enters and saw one Albus Dumbledore dusting himself off.

"Ah, welcome Albus. What can I do for you?" Ollivander greeted.

Albus smile and said. "Fwakes tells me that someone recently acquire the wand that contains one of his feathers."

Ollivander nodded then gesture and said. "Indeed. Well come in."

Albus nodded smilingly. They walk into Ollivander office and gesture Albus to sit down. He did as told.

Then Ollivander ask. "Tea?"

"No, thank you." Albus answer politely.

Ollivander nodded and sat down behind the desk.

"So, who is the child that has the wand chosen as its master?" Dumbledore asks.

Ollivander eye twitch slightly at the word _master_ when Dumbledore spoke about wands.

Ollivander smile and said. "Why, it was my apprentice."

"Apprentice?" Dumbledore ask with a questioning expression.

"Yes, apprentice." Ollivander answer then cock an eyebrow then said. "You didn't know?"

Dumbledore shook his head.

Then with his eyes twinkling like two stars, ask. "Would you mind tell me who your new apprentice is?"

Ollivander's eyes shining brightly like twin moons, said. "Nope."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

They were staring at each for like this for quiet awhile.

Then Dumbledore sighs then said. "Very well then."

"It should be nearing the time the student coming near Hogwarts."

Olivander smile at the thought of his apprentice sorting. Albus shook his head smiling at the antic of Ollivander including his time as a Hogwarts student and his wild adventure with the creatures in the forbidden forest. Along with the muggleborn witch of his.

They walk in salience to the fireplace.

Dumbledore was about to leave, when he stop and try to ask again about the mysterious apprentice.

Ollivander thought for a moment, then smile and said. "I'll give you a hint, he has green eyes."

Albus smile with eyes twinkling and one of his eyebrows rose and said. "Oh?"

Then he jumps into the Floo.

Ollivander shook his head as the green fire died down. Then he walks back into his workshop. Ready to build a new wand and listen to the singing of a girl long, long ago.

…(End of Chapter four.)…

_A/N: I only got one person to asking about the Harry Potter stories. Oh well, maybe next time. Plus if you like my other stories, I update them soon._


	5. A different sorting

**I do own Harry Potter. JKR is the one who does. So please read and review, thank you!**

* * *

_A/N: Sorry about the wait folks. I finish this chapter like a night ago but my internet was down, but now its up again! So thanks for those who waited for this chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 5. A different sorting  
...

It was a battle.  
A first and intense battle against two great advisories. A battle of wits and skill. Two beings of great strength and ability.  
Weather it was pride or honor; they will not yield to the other. They will never give up.  
No matter what anybody say or do; they will battle.  
They will battle, they will battle until the other goes down, and they will batt-.  
"Gar, stop staring at the hat!" Elian whisper angrily at Garrick.  
Garrick Ignored her.  
"You will lose boy." The sorting hat mouth silently at Garrick.  
This was strange since hats don't have mouths.  
"Dream on you dirty old hat." Garrick mouth back.  
Matching glare to glare, they would not give up.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

They continue to stare at each other, never backing down.  
"Gar."  
He ignored her.  
"Gar." She growled.  
Still, he did turn his head.  
"GAR!" She hisses.  
"Not now Eli." Garrick whisper back.  
Then suddenly, two delicate hands clamp his face and turn his head around. Something shot forward and his lips meet something soft and warm. He was shock at first, then he kiss back, returning the sensation back to the original sender. They stay like that for a few seconds but it felt like hours. They broke up the kiss and look at each other faces.  
Elian face was bright red while having a large smile that reach her eyes.  
With a unfocused look in his eyes, the feeling of a large goofy grin and the heat radiating from his face; he too was red yet he was also in bliss.  
"Now Gar, sit still and don't cause any more trouble, while we wait for the first year." Elian said while her face was still red from earlier.  
Garrick shook his head while still wearing his goofy grin. Since he lost his voice from that great kiss.  
Nobody knows why the sorting hat was laughing loudly during the rest of sorting that night.  
...

Harry's stomach lurch with nerves.  
They were nearing Hogwarts, and Ron was almost deathly paled under his freckles. They quickly crammed their pockets with sweets and left their compartment to join with the rest of the students. The train slow down and finally stop.  
Harry and Ron were push along with the rest of the crowds into a dark tiny platform. He shivered in the cold night as he stood under a lamp that shown over the heads of the students.  
Then Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"  
It was Harry first friend Hagrid and his big hairy beamed over toward them.  
"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind your step, now! Firs years follow me!" Hagrid bellow out and gesture them to follow him.  
They follow him, slipping and stumbling, down into what seem to be a steep, narrow path.  
It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought that there might be thick tree there. Nobody spoke much and Neville, the boy who keep losing his toad, sniffed more than once or twice.  
Then suddenly the narrow path open up into an edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its window sparkling in the starry sky was a vast castle with many torrents and towers.  
"Wonderful" Harry whispers out at the sight of the castle.  
Then suddenly Hagrid call out. "No more'n four on boat!"  
He pointed to a little fleet of boats sitting in the water by the shore. Soon the first years got into the boats and Ron and Harry shared a boat with Neville and Hermione.  
"Everyone in?" Shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"  
Suddenly the little fleet of boats moves off at once. Gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass.  
Everyone was silent and staring up at the great castle overhead. But for Harry, he was not staring at the castle because of the view, but the magic it was emitting out.  
All the way down the lake he felt the magic of the castle. The joyous, bubbling feeling of magic. Of so many type of emotion of magic that came out of the castle, was the feeling of happiness. Like a mother opening her door to her children, who had return from moving away all grown up but came home for dinner. For that; Harry had to smile.  
"Wonderful"

For a boy, simply asking a question had changed his life. He had turned from a sad orphan boy to an apprentice of the greatest wand maker this side of Europe. So because of that, a question had change the fate of another child.

The fate of one Hermione Jean Granger.

"What is wonderful?"  
Harry had turned his head to the bushy hair girl that had asked the question.  
"W-wha?" Harry said a bit surprise.  
"I was asking about your comment earlier." Hermione said a matter of fact.  
"Oh, um... I was feeling Hogwarts magic." Harry tries to explain.  
"How do you feel magic?" Hermione asks Harry.  
Harry shrugs. "I don't know? I sort of just feel a tingle in my skin usually, now though, I kind of felt the emotions of the castle."  
Hermione have a thought of ponder through the rest of the journey.  
They went into a tunnel that ran under the castle. Into a harbor and climb out of the boats. Once they were ready, they walk to a large front door made out oak. Then Hagrid knock on the door.

They were greeted by a tall black hair woman with a stern face. They learn that the woman was a professor and her name was McGonagall. She led them to outside of the great hall. But what was strange was that Hermione never ask a question the whole journey. She was oddly quiet. Maybe she still thinks of what Harry had said.  
McGonagall was telling them about the sorting ceremony and the four houses that they will split into by the sorting.  
Harry look around, as this maybe the last time all of them will be a class united.  
Then she left and allows them a few moments to smarten themselves up as they waited to be announced. There were many whispers and murmurs about how the sorting will happen and how older siblings and relatives told they would have to do many task and such notions. Ron even mentions that they would have to fight a troll.  
Harry heart give a jolt, he might have to do a test. He doesn't mind doing tests, but to test in front of the whole school? He hadn't expected something like this the moment they arrived. He wasn't prepared at all. He may have read all his text books and learn most of the spells in them, but he doesn't think that he can use any of them yet. He just recently learns about magic for Pete sakes.  
He sighs and looks around his fellow first years scare faces and showing emotion that he and all of them share; fear.  
Then suddenly something happen. Ghosts appear, scaring a good portion of the first years. They were talking about someone name Peeves and if he deserves a second chance. But what Harry had saw didn't make sense to him. They were mana. How can they still be here if they have no body to contain the mana and not become part of the world's prana. He was so distracted by this that he did not notice the rest of the students were walking again. Ron had to nudge him to get him to finally notice.  
Harry got back in line and walk with the students.  
The great hall was a large hall and Harry had never imagined such a strange and splinded was lit by thousands and thousands of candles. With four large tables side by side and an endless road of plates fill with so many food. With only a single walk way divide the tables into two groups. On the right sat the Gryffindor's and the Hufflepuff's and on the left sat the Ravenclaws and the Slytherin's. with their own banner over their tables.

But there, sat the front was the professors. They have their own table that has plates with different type of food in them.

In front of that; sat a hat. The hat was a worn old pointed hat that look likes it was about to come off of it seams.

Then the hat begins to sing;

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

it was loud, it was off key, but it match the feeling of the students, teachers and magic of Hogwarts perfectly.

soon the first year line up and where call one by one to be sorted. Harry paid attention to some them but at most part, he just simple stare at the hat at wonder. this seemingly old hat was made of Mana instead of Prana. That was strange as he felt the very walls and objects were made of Prana. he continue to stare until they call Hermione Granger to be sorted. They waited for a few moments and as expected; she was sorted into Ravenclaw. she walk quickly and excitedly to the table where she was greeted by students.

then he lost interest again. he heard Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin (again, expected). then, it was his turn.

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall anounce.

Harry walk and stare stright ahead, ignoring the whispers, as he stare at the hat fascinatedly. once he reach there, he stare,amaze by the hat.

"_I haven't had someone stare me like this since Garrick Ollivander came to had his sorting; all that time ago._" The Sorting Hat stated simply.

Everybody begin to whisper again.

"_Now, put me on boy; I can't wait all night for you."_The Sorting Hat said amusingly to Harry.

"S-sorry" Harry tried to apologize.

He put on the Hat on nervously.

then a small voice by his said. "_Difficult. Very Difficult. Planty of courage, I see. Not a bad either. There's talent, oh so much talent, and wait -"_

Suddenly the hat expoded with laughter.

_"I see. I see, you're his **apprentice**. That makes so much sense!"_ The Sorting Hat laugh, then it settle down.

"_I see now. thats where I should put you. To be apprentice to a **wandmaker**; you'll must see with a mind of a **Wandmaker**. So this house will help you towards your future. That house will be - RAVENCLAW!" _The Sorting Hat bellow out.

Everyone quickly clap and the Ravenclaw table clap the loudest.

Before set the hat down, it said towards his ears: "_I expect great things from you Harry Potter, great things_."

He set it down and head towards the Ravenclaw table. He didn't know anyone from Ravenclaw so he didn't know where to sit. Then he spoted Hermione sitting alone looking quiet worried. So he heads towards her. He sat down right next to her nudge her gently and ask. "Are you alright?"

She was alittle startle at first the settle down and said. "Yes, it just that I'm new towards this and I never really had a friend before... so I don't really know how to talk to them."

Harry tried to give a warm smile towards Hermione and she return it gently.

Then Harry said. "Well, we first years got to stick together right?"

"Right." Hermione replied.

"Friends?" Harry asks.

"Friends." Hermione answer with a bright smile.

"So tell me about yourself." Hermione begin to ask.

"Well, you know that old person who makes wands...well,you see I'm his apprentice."

...(End of chapter five.)...


	6. Dorms

_A/N: yo, sorry I'm late. got stuff to do. But you know what? I recently descover Pottermore! So if you have it, please add me to your friend list. thanks. plus I like to thank Therio and Hawthorne2 for proofreading this_._ So here's another chapter for you! Pottermore user name is :WormwoodDragon30991_

* * *

Time goes and times fly,

Through night and day, it flies.

Though winter ends and summer begins,

The thought of you never left.

It may be summer and I may be here,

But my mind was never there.

Though, you may be over there,

Your memory is with me here.

So, time goes and time flies,

Over my families ancient home.

Where hero's once roamed and where gods once lived,

Through the vast forest of our olive trees.

There I walk, through the forest I ponder,

Long and lost, yet still I wonder.

Though I lost my road home,

I met a strange satyr, though it is not Rome.

"Don't mess with me punk, if you know what I mean."

Bewildered that I am,

I do know what he means.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Who am I? Well my name is Pan and I have fans."

Shocked, I am.  
"So, young child of men, did magic call you here?"  
Is it fair that she is not here?  
No, but I do not want to fight a bear if any is near.  
Pan bade me near.  
"Come boy, she wants you to see."  
"See what?" I ask confusingly.  
"To see the wonders, of course." He said amusingly.  
So he begin to teach me Prana,  
And about my Mana.  
He shows me life;  
The trees life,  
The bees life,  
The wolves life,  
And the moles life.  
Through him, I see magic,  
Through her, I heard magic.  
"So my friend, you want to see my pet Cerberus?"

* * *

Chapter 6. Dorms

"So let me get this straight, you're Mister Ollivanders apprentice?"  
"Yep" Harry said, while staring longingly at the food.  
"And you're learning about magic and wand making from him?" Hermione asked Harry uncertainly.  
"Uh Huh." Harry replied back still staring.  
"Wow" Hermione whispered, astounded.  
Then Harry's stomach grumbled, causing Hermione to giggle.

Another round of applause was heard by the two as another first year had been sorted.

"Say, Hermione?"

Hermione turned her head to look at Harry. "Yes Harry?" Hermione answered back.

"Do you think anyone would notice if I took one chicken leg?"

Hermione was about to say something, when someone else spoke.

"E-excuse me, is there anyone sitting next to you?"

They turned their heads to see who was speaking.

The person who asked was a young girl about their age, with dark olive skin, long shiny black hair tied in a braid, and a nervous smile as she looked at them.

They simply stared at her, blankly.

"Urr…if this is a bad time…" the girl trailed off.

"Oh, OH, sorry, still new at this whole thing." Hermione said nervously.

She patted the empty seat next to her.

The girl nodded her head and smiled brightly. She then sat next to Hermione, which made Hermione smile just as brightly. But Harry was still staring at the food.

"The names Padma Patil." The girl introduced herself.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled at Padma.

"Umm… Harry Potter." Harry said off handedly while STILL watching the food.

"Is he always like that?" Padma asked Hermione.

"Don't mind him; he's just hungry I guess."

Padma shrugged and began a lengthy discussion with Hermione. From the teachers to the school, they talked about many things; with Harry throwing in few comments here and there. "-And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

Dumbledore finally finished his speech and the food finally appeared.

As soon as it had shown up, Harry took as much food as his plate could bear.

Harry ate wildly like a madman but politely like a gentleman. Unlike a certain red headed first year named Ron Weasely, who ate like a boy who was starved to death his whole life. As well as without the politeness he sorely needs.

They ate, talked and enjoyed each other's company. Laughing and joking and becoming fast friends with each other. Harry learned many things about the girls. He learned about their likes and dislikes, their joys and inspirations and their quirks.

They learned many things from each other but the girls learned little about the boy known as Harry Potter. He did not talk as much as Hermione or give input about the magical world like Padma, but they did learn about his quirky humor as he told many interesting observations about the many students around them.

In the end, they were left satisfied with the whole event.

Harry felt like something was missing so he turned his head and looked at the teachers table. He looked around and spotted an odd man. It was the professor he met earlier at the Leaky Cauldron; the odd man that stuttered a lot when he spoke.

Harry felt something strange about him, but then he felt something strange about the greasy haired man as well. So he dismissed it.

When Dumbledore finally finished his song, they were finally allowed to leave for the common room.

Harry picked up the slightly heavy sleepy girls and walked with them to the line.

With one last look; they left the hall.

* * *

They walked all the way up to the tower where the Ravenclaw dorms resided. In front of them was a door with a large eagle in front of it. This eagle would only allow you to enter if you answered its riddle first.

Many of the first years were too tired to answer, unless your name was Hermione Granger.

The eagle sprung the question on to the unaware first years, making them unable to answer the riddle. Most likely the good food and companionship muddled their brains.

The prefect standing beside them looked over and smirked as the group fumbled over the whole thing.

Harry was racking his mind, trying to think of the answer. He was too tired to think anymore that he just yelled out an answer that would not likely be it.

"Dumbledore's woolly sock!"  
"Harry! That can't be-"Hermione yelled at Harry, but was interrupted by the eagle.

"_Correct. You may enter_." The eagle said and moved away from the door.

Most of the first year's mouth was open at the shock of Harry unsuspecting answer.

The prefect laughed heartily at the gapping first year's and gestured them to enter the common room.

Harry turned his head to see the reaction of his friends.

Hermione was humphing angrily at him while Padma raised an eyebrow.

Harry shrugged and they entered the common room.

When they went inside; their eyes were open in amazement.

The room was a large airy place. It was a wide circular room with a midnight blue carpet. Arched windows hung with soft blue and bronze silks, and a domed ceiling painted with stars. The room was furnished with tables, chairs, and bookcase. By the door leading up to the dormitories stood a tall statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, made of white marble.

They marveled at the sight as they had never seen anyplace like it before.

The prefect chuckled and gestured them up.

Harry and the girls said their good nights and went into their dorms.

* * *

That night, Harry was restless as he tossed and turned in the bed. It was a strange dream, filled with much dread. At the end of it, he heard a cruel laughter. When he finally woke up from the next morning, he would remember nothing of it.

* * *

When he walked down the stairs in the morning, he saw his two best friends.

He walked up to them but saw something strange, Hermione was blushing red while Padma was smirking beside her.

"Do I want to know why Hermione is blushing?" Harry asked the only girl that was not blushing around him, AKA Padma.

Padma grinned widely and was about to say something when Hermione butted in.

"A-anyways l-let's get some breakfast yeah?" Hermione stammered out quickly, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him out of the common room.

Padma shook her head in amusement and followed them out.

* * *

"So what classes do we have today?" Harry asked the two girls that were sitting side by side.

Harry didn't know what had happened between the two girls as Hermione didn't want to say anything and the only explanation that he could get from Padma was, "boys", whatever that meant, so he just left it as that.

"Well, it looks like we have Defense with the Hufflepuff to begin with." Hermione explained to Harry.

"Then double Potions with the same house again." Hermione said to Harry while her eyes wandered to Padma, who was just finishing up her breakfast.

"Well let's go then." Harry said as he got up.

Both girls followed suit and walked side by side with him, talking all the while.

They reached the classroom in record time.

The girls pushed Harry to sit in the front of the class. Hermione sitting on his right while Padma sitting on his left. A pair of Hufflepuff sat behind them, a boy and a girl. The girl was a blond while the boy was a brunette. Soon the class was filled. So they sat there waiting for the teacher. Once the teacher came in, he spoke about his subject.

Harry felt something strange. The magic around him felt disoriented.

He did not know to describe it but it seemed out of place.

Even the professor felt out place, but that might be just the professor stuttering.

So he dismissed it.

Then again the stuttering was so bad; they didn't understand half the things the professor was saying. The only person that could understand some muttering words that come out of the professor was Hermione.

Harry sighed and looks at Hermione taking notes like a madman. Then he turned his head to Padma and saw that she took her notes slower than Hermione but just as wildly. He looked down at his blank paper and began to write.

He was almost a third finished when he felt a familiar tug. A simple tug at the back of his mind that seemed to pull like small little strings tied to a hook attached to his brain.

He even felt this tug before. He felt it at the Great Hall. He forgotten all about after the great feast he had during that time.

It was strange that it was happening again. So he looked around and saw that everybody was busy writing down the stuttering professor's words. He kept his head down and used his magic to pull on the strange tug.

Then everything he saw was rushing like a tunnel.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and saw that he was in a strange place.

It was certainly not Hogwarts, as this place was a vast forest filled with tall trees all over the place, casting large shadows over tall overgrown grass. Then he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He spotted a man but not just any man. It was Professor Quirrell.

He looked completely unlike the stuttering mess of a person before, as the person in front of him was braver, more confident, and more powerful. Truly not like the man in the classroom.

Then he felt something disturbing, something not right, something _wrong_.

It was a black vile mist that twisted and swirled out of sight.

Harry tried to warn the professor. He tried to yell at the professor. He even tried to punch the professor.

But the professor could not see him. The professor could not hear him. The professor could not feel him. Harry's hand simply had gone through the professor.

Then suddenly, the black _wraith_consumed the professor.

Quirrel twisted and turned, trying to claw himself out, screaming all the while. The only thing Harry could do was watch.

Then he stopped.

Harry watched as the professor lay there stiff and still. Then he heard laughter; a cruel laughter he had heard once before.

It was the cruel laughter of _Voldemort_.

* * *

"Harry, Harry can you hear me?"

It was Hermione.

She saw his head hit the desk and tried to shake him up for what had seemed like minutes, until he had finally come to.

"_Kill the Boy! Kill the boy now_!" came a loud hoarse voice.

Professor Quirrel quickly pointed his wand at Harry and snarled out: "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry quickly pulled his friends down when Professor Quirrel whipped out his wand and shouted out the killing curse, making the spell miss by a hairs margin.

What Harry had done was changing fate a third time. Because the curse missed Harry it had hit something else and that something else was a person, a boy. In fact, it was the boy sitting behind him.

The blond girl screamed as the boy next to her fell.

Ernie Macmillan was dead.


End file.
